You Keep Me From Falling Apart
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: What will happen when Shawn comes clean to Juliet? A songfic to the song I Will Be by Avril Lavigne. :D SHULES! :) One shot.


**Another Shules story! I just love them as a couple. This is a fic written to the song I Will Be by Avril Lavigne. :) Oh, and happy birthday James Roday!**

* * *

"Shawn, please, just tell me it's a joke." I pleaded to my boyfriend.  
"I'm sorry, Jules. I'm not kidding. I never was psychic. I have an eidetic memory. So, I've been using that, plus the survival skills my dad taught me to solve crimes, and get out of dangerous situations." Shawn reached his hands for mine, but I moved away. Stepping backwards, shaking my head.  
"No, no." I kept walking backwards, "I, I have to go." I turned and ran away.  
"Jules!" Shawn called after me. But I kept running.  
He screwed up. Big time. Why'd he have to be so stupid and come up with a joke like that? I don't ever want to see him again.  
I reached my car, and started it, the radio resuming the 80's network Shawn and I had been listening to on the ride to the Psych office.  
I didn't turn it off, though. Now, all 80's music would remind me of Shawn. I loved him, I truly did. But, I can't live with someone like that. I just can't.  
I drove back to my house, thinking the whole way that it wasn't my house, it was mine and Shawn's house. He had moved in. What was I going to do if he was there?  
I pulled up, slowly. I didn't see any lights, so that was a good sign.  
I went up to the door and unlocked it. Everything inside was just as we had left it earlier. I closed the door and locked it and slid the chain. If Shawn came back, he'll have to break it down. If he was stupid enough to come back.  
I ran to my room and threw myself on the bed. All I could think about was his face when he told me. It must have been hard to tell me something he has been keeping for 8 years. Now all I wanted to do was cry. And for him to be there comforting me. No. I couldn't have that happening. He lied to me.  
I cried myself to sleep that night. Crying over a man. A boy. A guy? I was crying over Shawn. I did love him.  
I woke up in the middle of the night from a dream. A dream about Shawn and I. We were fighting, and all I remember was the hurt look in his eyes. Is that what he felt like, now? Had I hurt him by leaving?  
We didn't see each other for a week. He didn't come by to get his stuff, he didn't come to the station to bug Lassiter or to have lunch with me.  
"O'Hara, where's Mr. Spencer? I haven't seen him or Mr. Guster in a long while."  
I looked up from my paperwork to look at the chief standing next to me.  
"I don't know." I said, and then mumbled, "And quite frankly, I don't care."  
"What was that last part, O'Hara?"  
"Chief, can I talk to you in private?"  
"Yes, of course. We can use my office." She looked at me with concern.  
We walked into her office, she closed the doors, "Okay. What's on your mind?"  
"It's Shawn. I haven't seen him in over a week."  
"Do you think he could be in danger?"  
"I, I don't know. You see, we had a small misunderstanding. I tried calling Gus, but it kept going to voicemail." I kept looking around, avoiding eye contact.  
"O'Hara, you haven't been yourself for a while. I'll call him to see if everything's okay." She went over to her desk.  
I nodded and sat in one of the chairs.  
"Mr. Spencer, I need you in my office as soon as possible...Of course she is, why would you ask such a silly question? She's always here...Okay, then, thank you." She put the phone down and turned to me, "He refuses to come because you are here."  
I gasped. Did he hate me for what I did? I don't remember saying hurtful words to him. Then I got an idea. I smiled at the Chief, "Thanks, Chief. Would you mind if I left work early to straighten things out between us? He needs to know something very important."  
She smiled at me, almost like she could read my thoughts, "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."  
I smiled and went out the door.  
"O'Hara, we got a lead on the Fr-" Lassiter came up to me with a file in hand.  
"Sorry, Lassiter, I can't go right now." I said as I grabbed my purse.  
"Bu-"  
"See you tomorrow." I ran out the door.  
As soon as I was in the car, I pulled my phone out from my purse and dialed Shawn's number. When it went to voicemail, I tried again.  
"What." His voice was low and groggy like he had just woken up.  
"Shawn, you sound terrible. Where are you?" I asked.  
"Why do you care? I thought you hated me."  
"I don't hate you, Shawn! Please, just tell me where you are."  
"Gus's place." I heard his voice perk up a little.  
"I'm coming." I hung up the phone.  
I drove to Gus's house. Shawn had been staying there with Gus? And he convinced Gus not to talk to me, either? Sometimes what goes through his mind makes no sense. How he convinced Gus to do that I have no idea. I just needed to see Shawn.  
I parked in front and turned off the engine. Putting the keys in my purse, I opened the car door and stepped out. I felt nervous, now. It was like I was about to-  
My thoughts were cut off when I saw Gus come out of the house.  
He smiled politely at me before he got to his car and drove away.  
I walked up the steps to the front door. Without even knocking, I opened the door and walked in.  
Shawn was sitting on the couch watching CHiPs.  
"Hey." I said.  
He turned off the tv, but kept sitting there.  
I walked over and sat down next to him, "I'm sorry."  
Nothing.  
"I shouldn't have left like that."  
Still, nothing.  
"Shawn, please! Talk to me!"  
Nothing.  
I hung my head and tears filled my eyes. I accidentally let one fall.  
This made him look at me, "I'm sorry, Jules. I'm so sorry. I should have talked to you." He put his hand on my shoulder.  
I looked up at him and he moved his hand to my cheek.  
"Shawn, I do care about you. I love you. You never left like that before. I didn't know what to think. I don't want you to leave me, Shawn. And know, that I won't leave you, either. I'm sorry I didn't call you for a while. But, I won't do that ever again. I love you, Shawn. I want to be with you forever. You're the choice that I want to make. I want you, Shawn." Another tear fell.  
He stayed there, motionless, speechless.  
I continued, "I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you, Shawn. And here, right now, with the mess that I am, you didnt' run in terror."  
He laughed a little at that.  
"You opened my eyes. You let me see that a joke here and there is never a bad thing."  
Another laugh.  
I moved my hand to his cheek and looked him in the eye, "I want to be with you for the rest of my life because I love and care about you, and never want to leave your side."  
"Juliet O'Hara, are you asking what I think you're asking?"  
I nodded and smiled, "I am."  
He got off the couch and went over to a drawer.  
"What are you doing?"  
He didn't answer, he kept digging around in the drawers.  
When he found what he was looking for, he came back over to me then got down on one knee and slipped the most beautiful ring onto my finger. He smiled at me.  
I jumped into his arms and hugged him.  
I finally pulled away, "Shawn, why was the ring in Gus's drawer?"  
"Gus and I were talking about it earlier. Jules, I've been wanting to propose for a long time, now. I had to tell you my secret first. You asking me, though. That wasn't expected."  
I didn't have the words to respond to that. I just grabbed him and gave him a big kiss.  
"I love you Shawn Spencer."

* * *

**I have to admit. I wrote this an hour before seeing the new promo. Funny. :)**


End file.
